


Cut My Life Into Pieces

by FMWrites



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Smut, Law's an intern at the school, Luffy has his nightmares, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, mentions of drug use, some are teachers like Robin and Franky and Brook, soulmates are a fickled business, they're in college
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FMWrites/pseuds/FMWrites
Summary: Soulmates are a fickle business and things don’t always go as plan. But there’s nothing that says you need to be with your assigned soulmate.Luffy and Zoro have been happily dating for 3 years now despite not being each other’s soulmate and neither of them care to meet their assigned mate. Up until college puts them in the same vicinity as the other two. Zoro’s soulmate couldn’t even be with him if he wanted to so there’s no strings attached there but Luffy has it bad. Now being plagued my haunting dreams, random drug highs, and other things he’s not used to he needs to find out who his soulmate is and why he’s so down. But once he does the attraction seemed inevitable and he begins to question his own relationship with Zoro who may already be doing the same himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the title is from Last Resort, don't sue me. I really just love soulmate aus so I had to throw myself in the water or whatever.

Soulmates are a fickle business and things don’t always go as planned. But there’s nothing that says you need to be with your assigned soulmate.  
Luffy’s eyes light up as he stood in front of the giant building that was really just a single campus on Grand Line University, but still very impressive. Despite the hoards of people pushing past him with their suitcases he simple bounced on his heels in excitement. No one really saw him getting into college and frankly he didn’t either or want to, but his granddad Garp pulled some, scratch that hella, strings and here he was. But what was most exciting was his boyfriend Zoro was also going here and speaking of which.

“Yo, Luffy” he heard a voice call out from behind him as he began to look for Zoro.  
“What” he called back towards his brothers Ace and Sabo.  
“You’re at the wrong dorm” Ace laughed. “You’re in the North Blue this is East Blue. Grandad got the directions wrong.”  
They all started laughing as Luffy picked his bags back up and walked towards them.  
“You shitty ass blonde” was the first thing he heard as he made it was to his assigned floor. And a grin broke across his face because he automatically knew who that was. Though he had to wonder why he was getting into fights this early on.  
“Hey!!!Bae!” He shouted maybe too loud for others liking but he didn’t care. A head popped out from one of the rooms; tanned skin, dark grin durag, and a hard-stern face that was threatening to break out in a fit of laughs. Luffy made grabby hands and found himself meant in full force earnest.  
“Well I’ll be dammed” Zoro laughed against his cheek as he kissed him. The ‘you really got in’ was left out as they both broke out into laughter. Zoro reached to grab Luffy’s assignment papers to see if he really was roommates with the ‘shitty ass blonde’ or if the asshole was pulling his leg. ‘Damn’ he huffed at the end.

Luffy’s room was right behind them and two doors down from Zoro’s. They weren’t even neighbors, way to go grandad. The two of them turned to open his door and peak through his door and were immediately met with a blast of confetti.  
“Welcome my humble subjects. Yes, it is I, the king- nah the God Captain Usopp” a brown skinned bushy haired and seemingly long nosed man stood in the middle of the room doing the most ridiculous poses.  
Luffy burst out in a fit of laughter while Zoro deadpanned at the ‘clown’ that was in front of them.  
“You’re funny.” Luffy exclaimed as he stepped fully into the room. He held his hand out “Usopp right? I’m Luffy.”  
Usopp grabbed his hand and they both seemed to be shaking the other at lightening speed. Well at least someone got an enjoyable roommate Zoro thought shaking his head at the two idiots before him.  
“And this is my boyfriend, Zoro” Luffy said pointing behind him and Zoro couldn’t help but huff in frustration. He kept telling Luffy that not everyone needs to know that cause not everyone was accepting of things like that and the last thing they need was Zoro to be going to jail for attempted murder cause some asshole wanted to be a homophobic jerk to Luffy.  
“Nice to meet ya” Usopp simply said as he waved. “Are you two new around here. Never seen y’all before.”

Luffy shook his head, yeah. Usopp then clapped his hands together in excitement. “That’s really great guys. There’s someone I need y’all to meet.” And his eyes trailed down towards the floor as he muttered ‘maybe I can’t get her to boss them around instead of me’. Zoro raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing in protest.  
The halls seemed busier as they all stepped out and Usopp looked around. Whoever he was looking for would be hard to find both Luffy and Zoro thought as Usopp pushed his way towards the middle of the floor. What he did next shocked both of them.  
“Oh look” he loudly exclaimed. “A $20-dollar bill right here on the ground.” He stood up and counted on his hand. 5…4…3…2…  
“Out of my way you sons of bitches!”  
All they say was fiery orange hair pushing its way through the crowd. They then watched as Usopp pulled a $20 from his wallet as the figure came to a halt.  
“Well I’ll be damned” the woman smiled as she snatched the bill from his hands. “Oh, look my rooms right here.”  
“Guys met Nami, she likes money” Usopp introduced her and she waved. “Nami meet the guys. That’s Luffy he’s my roommate and that’s Zoro he-uh lives a couple doors down.”  
Zoro was grateful Usopp had enough consideration to leave the boyfriend part out and not spill detail about his life to a complete stranger. He went to grab her bag to help her into the room when he seemed to be pushed into the wall.

“Well hello there, beautiful” a blonde man seemed to come from out of nowhere. He grabbed Nami’s hand and kissed it introducing himself as Sanji.  
“You shitty ass blonde.” Zoro growled as he got back up. Luffy looked around from behind at the blonde. So that must be who he was fighting with he concurred.  
“That’s your roommate” he asked as they watch Sanji seemingly go from women to women showering them in senseless compliments. Something about all of it seemed off but Luffy couldn’t quite place it. Deep in thought he missed Zoro’s ‘unfortunately’ but was broken out it by a high pitch “excuse me”.  
Chopper was his and Usopps neighbor as well as Zoro’s and Sanji’s.He was short, light-skinned, and freckled face. Soon they all found themselves sitting in Choppers room, as of now his roommate wasn’t there, and begin sharing their major choices. Luffy was undecided and frankly would be until his granddad picked his degree for him. Zoro went for physics, Usopp for engineering, both Sanji and Nami were business majors which Sanji swooned over because that meant they would have the same classes and Chopper was a medical major.  
“Wow you guys are so smart” Luffy praised. He still didn’t care about school but if he was going to be surrounded by all these cool people as well as Zoro then it’d be worth it.

….

That night Zoro took him out to eat a nearby local restaurant as they settled in. Luffy held his student card in his hands still frowning that they really didn’t get his hat in it. He really had to fight them tooth and nail in order to keep it on his head and he laughed at knowing she had the same issue prior with Ace and Sabo. They both showed it to the hostess in order to get their student discount.  
“I’m really glad we’re going to school together” Luffy exclaimed as they sat down. Zoro was a bit older than him but had held off from school to work a bit, but now they’re together fully. Though he really didn’t know how they’d be having sex if they weren’t rooming together. Maybe he’d ask Usopp to room with Chopper on certain nights, they both seemed nice enough to do so.  
“Yeah” Zoro said as he showed the waitress his id card, so he could order a drink. “Your granddad being dean really works wonders huh?” Luffy laughed at that and soon the food came. They spent the whole night talking and eating about their plans for and during school. Zoro grabbed his hand from other the table and held it in his from under the table. It was rough and warm and Luffy missed him from the distance they had over the summer. They shared loving looks until Luffy noticed something on the side of Zoro’s neck seemingly coming from around the shoulder and back.  
“Hey what’s that?” He asked.  
“What’s what?”  
“Just turn around” Luffy said and pulled part of Zoro’s shirt down as he did ignoring the others ‘hey!’ and sure enough it was what he thought it was. A soul mark. Meaning Zoro’s soulmate was in the area something neither of them ever thought would happen.  
“You have a soul mark” Luffy gasped.  
“So?” Zoro retorted.

It really didn’t matter to either of them they had decided back around their 1st anniversy. They loved each other and the idea of being forced to someone thanks to some mystic bond was bullshit. Still they had gone both their lives without a mark and to see one Zoro was very surprising.  
The way soulmarks work is they didn’t appear until the two soulmates were within the same location as each other. Which meant some people never really had one cause their soulmate was born several hundred miles away. That must’ve been the case with Zoro’s and that meant his soulmate was close by. Maybe even on their campus. Luffy couldn’t help but laugh at it, he wouldn’t mind meeting the bastard soultied to his boyfriend.

….

But by the end of that night leading into the morning Zoro most definelty was not laughing. That night he had the strangest dreams of girls which was off cause he was gay and didn’t women that way, which lead to another questioning aspects as the dream came out because it wasn’t necessarily lust that the dream portrayed but appreciation in some dramatic sense. And he also dreamed of food which was weird cause he didn’t cook and much preferred booze over actually eating. They must’ve been his soulmates dreams and Zoro hated that he had to deal with someone else visions those it could’ve been worse.  
And worse it was as he watched from a f  
irst person pov a ribbon being cut in order to open a restaurant named ‘The All Blue’ and soon there came cheering and with that a name.  
“Sanji! Sanji! Sanji!”  
He woke up with a jolt ‘motherfuck’ he shouted causing Sanji to wake up at the same time. The way the room was set up their beds were across from each other and they both avoid looking at each other. He heard Sanji give a sighed, that sounded all too depressed and made him made. “Don’t act like I wanted this you shitty blonde. Besides I have a boyfriend anyways” Zoro retorted and really, he didn’t have time for this.  
Surprisingly Sanji didn’t answer and Zoro swore he could almost hear crying as Sanji turned back to lie down. And he was. Sanji bit his lips hard to keep from sobbing out loud cause this was bad. This wasn’t supposed to be happening, why did the universe hate him so much?  
Neither of them spoke about this night or the others until finally Zoro had to confront Sanji’s weird ways. He brought it up to Luffy who just suggested asking him why he was so weird, but it was what Nami said, who was there helping Luffy with his math homework, that shed light on the situation.

“He’s a Vinsmoke” she said. Neither of them knew what that meant so she continued. “They’re a really notorious and rich family with a lot of connections.”  
“What does that have to do with anything?” Zoro asked and Nami shook her head.  
“Look I don’t know if you guys know this but I’m a lesbian and I frankly have a perfect gaydar and despite all of Sanji’s swooning over women he is most definitely not straight. Maybe bi but who knows?” she said and waited for their initial shock to kick in and wear off before continuing. “Like I said the Vinsmokes are a very notorious family, but they are also very and violently homophobic. Just last year Sanji’s oldest brother was sent to jail but unfortunately bailed out for nearly beating a gay mean to death cause he thought he was flirting with him. Coming from a family like that you can understand his fear of his soulmate being a guy.”  
They all sat in silence as they took in the information. That was in fact on of the scary aspects of soul bonds. Sometimes you couldn’t do anything about it due to circumstances and Sanji was definitely a victim of such circumstances. They had learned from Usopp that his soulmate was a girl named Kaya who he couldn’t be with cause she was chronically ill and ended up moving cities away to get better medical care. It was things like this that made the soul system cruel for people.

That night Luffy invited Sanji to meet him and Zoro at a local restaurant. Which ended up being a little bit of a hassle cause he had something to say about the food at every restaurant expect the one he had just started working at but didn’t want to go to cause he didn’t have time to be eating his shitty coworker’s food. Still that’s the one they settled on, Baratie, which was owned by a famous cook who Sanji seemed to greatly admire.  
“What is it?” He asked as he put out his cigarette and they headed towards the restaurant. He tried his best to ignore his coworkers calling out his name only acknowledging the owner, Zeff, as they sat down.  
They would’ve sat in silence if it weren’t for Luffy blurting out “I know you’re my boyfriend’s soulmate?” Sanji’s fork dropped from his hand, clanking on the floor as he looked down in somber frustration. Zoro gave Luffy a side glare.

He had it easy. Luffy’s family was very supported in all that he did. His older brother Ace was gay himself with a soulmate named Marco and Sabo was bi with a soulmate named Koala. They never made Zoro feel weird being there, outside of their weird brotherly antics, but it wasn’t bad. So Zoro long concluded that Luffy really didn’t know that homophobia was something people actively dealt with and what the closet was for.  
As the night went on Sanji finally began spilling and confirming everything Nami had already told them. He was very afraid of his family, specifically his father and brothers, and couldn’t bear the idea of them finding out. Which was why he came all the way to the Grand Line to put some distance between them and his former crazy ex-girlfriend Pudding. If they found out he liked men not only would they physically harm him, but he’d be cut off from the family, so he was at the school to get a business degree and hopefully open his own business so that wouldn’t have mattered. Sanji’s hands shook as he spoke, and his brow furrowed until by the end of it he was crying.  
And maybe it was because of the whole ‘soulmates can’t stand to see each other upset’ or because Zoro came to not fully hate Sanji over the past couple weeks or simply because he felt for him, but he soon found himself holding Sanji as he cried in his arms. They all sat in silence not touching their foods as Zoro held Sanji and Luffy looked on. He wasn’t mad, in fact he was crying himself he didn’t know people could be so cruel to their own family.

But that was the fickle aspect of the soulmate system. Throughout history so many people were denied a chance at being with their soulmate due to cruel circumstances.  
Sanji lie in the back seat of Zoro’s car as the other two sat up front and Zoro drove back to campus. His crying seem to still a little bit as he was draped in Zoro’s coat finding comfort in its warmth. If Sanji was truly honest with himself, he did find Zoro attractive even in a bit annoying but still couldn’t be with him.

“I’m not going to break you two up” he said, his voice shaky.

Zoro’s hand intertwined with Luffy’s. There was something about the blonde that over time made his heart flutter, but he wasn’t about to throw away a good thing. “Don’t worry you won’t.”

Luffy gave Zoro a goodnight kiss and waved Sanji off as the other two headed towards their room. Usopp was sound asleep so he made sure to be as quiet as he could be as he slipped into bed. He was happy Zoro was bonded to someone like Sanji even if he wasn’t going to let him go. Still it was a bit enduring Luffy thought to himself as he lied down planning to slip into a dream of the food he just ate. He always loved trying new and amazing food. But that wasn’t the case and once he closed his eyes his dreams went dark and tears begin streaming down his face.

And he couldn’t wake up


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I wrote this kinda fast cause I'm hooked on this idea and where I can go with it

That night Usopp spent the whole night up. Working on his latest invention and telling his legendary stories where he remembers in great detail his life as the world’s greats sniper traveling with the King of the Pirate to his soulmate and long-distance girlfriend Kaya. She was laughing her heart away as she listened in awe to his tales only stopping when her breath got short. Then she noticed it, from the corner of her eye and past Usopp.  
His roommate appeared to be shaking, almost violently. “Is he okay?” she asked doing her best to look as far as the screen would allow her.  
Usopp turned around to see what she was talking about and his eyes went wide at the sight. Now he had only known Luffy for about a month and a half, but this wasn’t normal under any circumstances normally and he could’ve sworn he just got back from his date not to long ago. Luffy near screamed in what could only be described as pure agony.  
He approached the other carefully, taking heed Kaya’s soft ‘be careful’ and touched his forehead. It was hot, and he was sweating bullets as tears ran through his eyes. “Yo, man you good” Usopp shook him only to be met with more intense screaming.  
‘This is bad’ Usopp thought as he tried harder and harder to wake his roommate up. Whatever was running through his mind was scary enough to probably induce a heartache and if that were to happen he’d be done for. Acting quick he headed down the hall.  
Banging loudly on the door he shouted, loud enough for whoever was up in the hall to hear, “Zoro!”

“Zoro!”  
“Zor-“  
“What?” Zoro finally swung open the door, groggy and a bit annoyed. Sanji sat up in the background rubbing his eyes and glaring daggers. Usopp could hear Nami opening her room door and peaking outside as well as Chopper.  
“It’s Luffy” he said, “he’s screaming in his sleep and won’t wake up. I think he’s having breathing problems.”  
“What?” Zoro said again this time his voice overtaking my worry as he pushed past Usopp and headed towards the room. They all seemed to follow.  
“Don’t shake him too hard” Chopper yelled out just as Zoro was about to do just that. “I’ll call the hospital.”  
Zoro held Luffy’s shaking body in his arms trying his very hardest to wake his boyfriend up from whatever nightmare was plaguing him. Luffy seemed to be crying and sweating more and more with each passing second yelling things like ‘no don’t’ and the name Lamy at random times. It was scary, and the minutes seem to drag on as they waited for the ambulance to arrive.

With the ambulance being called to the campus administration was already notarized and with that so was Garp. He stood in front of the campus getting ready to bust some underage campus drunks, his favorite past time, but he stopped in his tracks upon seeing Luffy out on the stretcher on a respirator.  
“What’s going on” he demanded.  
“We don’t know” Usopp spoke frantically, “I was just facetiming my girlfriend when we notice he was shaking in his sleep.”  
A hand stuck out of the ambulance, “are any of you his family?”  
“I’m his grandfather” answered Garp. The man let him step onboard.  
“I’m his boyfriend” Zoro spoke out only to be met by the same hand.   
“Sorry kid, family only. If the grandfather okays it just come by the hospital and we’ll go from there.” Zoro stepped back angrily, his eyes still focused on Luffy’s shaking form. He didn’t even register that he got the okay until he felt a tug on his arm as the ambulance rode away.  
“Come on” it was Sanji. “let’s go see him.”  
They took Nami’s car and arrived just as another car was swerving into the parking lot right next to them. Out stepped Luffy’s two older brothers, Ace and Sabo, both in pajamas and clearly worried.

“What the hell’s going on” Ace asked as the headed towards the elevator, not really speaking to anyone or caring that the first years were following behind. Outside of Zoro he’d ask how they knew Luffy later.  
Garp was sitting out in front of the window of Luffy’s room. “He has one know.” He spoke softly as they all made in on the hall. “They can’t find anything wrong with him.”  
Turning they all looked towards the window and watched as the doctors contiously turn Luffy on his side to check his breathing and heart rate. And sure enough on his back was something that wasn’t there before. He now adorned a soul mark, it looked kind of like a creepy smiley face. Zoro stared at it wide eye and no one spoke.   
The doctor came out telling Garp that Luffy was stable and he only nodded. A soulmark meant his dreams were intertwine with his soulmate and whoever that was dreamt some crazy shit. There was nothing they really could do except monitor him.  
“Go back to your dorms” he spoke, his voice daring objection. “You too, Ace and Sabo. I’ll say here.”  
It was 3:00 am at the time; as Luffy’s body still shook under the restriction placed on his wrist and ankles, under the medication that was given to him at a considerably high dosage because it was almost like he had an immunity despite no drugs minus a little weed being in his system, and the doctors on stand by incase his heart stopped. He was asleep, yet seemingly trapped in whatever was going through his head. It was 3:00 am when Zoro and the others left all watching the boy sleep, stuck in his dreams.

He didn’t wake up til 4:00 pm that day.

….

Early that night and halfway across town a man moved into a four-bedroom apartment with his friends from college.  
Law was going on 27 and had finally decided to take his required teaching internship despite already having experience as a doctor. So, he moved out here to live with his friends Bepo, Penguin, and Shachi and start interning at Grand Line University (recommend by his friend Robin). Frankly he dreaded it, he hated being around other people especially rowdy college kids. It’s why he kept to himself during those days and to this one he still couldn’t figure out why he hung out with his 3 new (well not really) roommates.  
“Ah yeah” Penguin shouted plopping on the living room couch. His tote bag falling to the side. Law just had to wonder was that really all he brought. If so he was still just as childish.  
“Are you sure you’re up for this teaching thing” Bepo asked as they walked down the hall to their rooms. They were separate from the other two cause Bepo was the only one who Law could fully tolerate.  
“Yeah I’m good” he answered and there was an unspoken ‘I’m clean now too’. Which only led to Bepo stopping a looking up at Law, eyebrows furrowing. Law sighed and gave him another look that silently said, ‘well fairly’, before they started walking again. 

He was on a lot of things and sure maybe he had abused his title as a doctor in order to get prescription meds at one time or another, but it was for a good cause. Well not really, at least not outside of his insomnia which he had being dealing with since his early teen years. But he was on and off the other stuff depending on how bad his addiction got at times. It was one of the reasons he was grateful for the guys and their sternness for keeping him in check, evening making him miss a semester to go through rehab. It was all for the best.  
But none of that matter tonight because it was near 2 am and he was antsy. Later than day around he would be having his meeting with the school administration and what he’d be teaching, and he needed to do well. Or all of this would be for nothing, 4-bedroom apartments were cheap especially when fully furnished and he hoped Shachi and Penguin weren’t fucking on the couch.

“Bepo” he called out grabbing his sleep medication out his bag. It was one of those nights and he needed someone to keep watch. “I’m taking 4 of these” he said as he poured the tiny capsules into his hand showing them to Bepo and handing him the bottle.  
Bepo nodded as he read over the bottle’s directions and warnings. Law always took more than necessary because he seemed to have a high immunity to things. He set the pills on the dresser as Bepo stepped out to get him a glass off water. Changing into his pajamas and despite being shirtless neither of the two would notice the mark that adorn his already tattooed body.  
“You’ll be out right away” Bepo said placing the cup down. “What time should I wake you?”  
Law thought for a moment, his meeting wasn’t until 6 but he had to take into account showering and the comment. He picked up the pills and took a sip of water before downing all 4 at once. Lying down he leaned on his side and shrugged.  
“How about around 4?”

That night he dreamt of carnival food and a man with green hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe not my best work but I've been having an off week so bare with me. But I wanted to introduce some important elements to the story like Sanji's internal homophobia and what else could be effected by the soulmark system. And yeah as you can tell there isn't really a set point-of-view because there are a lot of perspectives that I want to focus on it the story. It's a bit of a slow-burn in the sense that it will take a while for the main relationships to form.
> 
> Also little smut at the end.

Really it was common courtesy. If you knew your roommate had a partner to expect them to want to spend alone time in the room, even if it were your room you could at least give them that. Which is why Sanji paced back in front of his own door deciding whether or not he should go in or even knock.   
From what he heard from Chopper, had woken up by 4 pm which was several hours after they initially took him there and Zoro went over immediately. The doctors still couldn’t pinpoint what happened but they did prescribe lots of rest and water. It was now 8 pm and Sanji just knew they’d been in the room together. He didn’t want to interrupt, he didn’t want to make things awkward, he didn’t want to think about the tinge of jealous he felt when seeing them together. No, he definitely didn’t want to think about that.   
About 30 minutes in he slid against the wall and opted for a text.  
Yo, you in there? Is Luffy there? Should I come in? I mean it’s alright if y’all want to be alone? Let me at least get my toothbrush and soap? I sleep in Chopper’s room or something?

Maybe not the best idea to send all those messages back to back but the damage was done.  
‘What are you doing’ he thought to himself. He didn’t have work or anymore classes and it wasn’t that late, he really didn’t have to be in the room at all. He had his wallet and car keys on him, he could go out somewhere. Maybe hit Nami up or even try his luck with her older sister, Nojiko. He had a lot of options so why was he there?  
The door swung open and out stepped Luffy. His eyes were puffy, and he looked slightly disheveled. “Yo, Sanji” he called out.  
Sanji looked up at him and his eyes searched him. For all intent of the word he looked absolutely faded. Like high as a kite. He frowned, was that what they were doing? Smoking weed in the room. He stood up getting ready to confront Zoro when realize that there was no distinct smell filling the room.  
“What’s going out?” he asked.  
“Text much” Zoro replied nonchalantly lying on his bed. His bed, Sanji stared at him. Why was he on his bed?  
Zoro pointed behind Luffy towards his bed, “he threw up on it. So I’m chilling here.” He said it so casually like it was to be expected and normally. Like yeah, I figured since were roommates this was fine. As if he didn’t have a chair on his side of the room. Instead he chose to splay himself across Sanji’s bed, in nothing but a pair of sweats and an undershirt.

Sanji bit his lips. He would be the death of him.  
So, he changed the subject “were y’all smoking?”  
Now Zoro sat up and he sighed while shaking his head. “Nope, but he looks high as fuck, doesn’t he?”  
“Okay but I’m not” Luffy retorted. “Just really dizzy.”  
“Your eyes are bloodshot, you threw up, and got a nosebleed” Zoro sounded tired and Sanji figured as much. His sleep last night was troublesome if the faint parts of his dreams were anything to go by. They played like a tv going in and out of focus in Sanji’s mind as he tossed and turned. Eventually Sanji woke up cause the motion of it all gave him a headache. They sat in silent as night turned to day. He wasn’t even sure if Zoro had gone to his classes that day.  
“Did you turn the air on, cause I’m cold” Luffy asked. He was twitching in place, his fingers shaking.  
Zoro beckoned him over as he lied back down on the bed. At first Luffy didn’t seem to notice his vision fixated on the wall. He stared in space intensely before blinking again. 

“What’s the matter” Zoro asked.  
Luffy shook his head as he stood up, nearly falling back down in the process. “Thought I saw something.”  
Soon the two of them were cuddled up on Sanji’s bed as if it were their own. Luffy still shook against Zoro, slight twitches coursing through his body as he began sweating despite complain of being cold. Zoro simple held him close.  
Sanji twiddled his thumbs feeling like a stranger in his own room. They were cuddled up on his bed and seeming to act like he wasn’t even in there. And Zoro’s bed was out of use so really the exchange wasn’t fair. But that was the least of his worries. He headed towards his dresser and began taking his time ‘searching’ for his cigarettes as he tried not to stare.

No, he wasn’t jealous.  
He didn’t care.  
Matter of fact it was gross. Men shouldn’t be cuddle together like that.  
“I need a smoke” he said to himself aloud as he pulled one out his draw. He just didn’t want to be in there. He spent his whole life lying to himself, what was one more night?  
He wasn’t jealous.

…..

So maybe doing cocaine less than 15 minutes after getting approved as a teacher assisstant wasn’t the best idea. But the school wasn’t doing drug test so who was gonna check him?  
Law wiped his nose. It was invigorating. He had locked his door to avoid hearing anything from the guys, Bepo especially. He never told them he had stopped completely, just that he was cleaner than before. Anyways a celebration was in order so he deserved it. Party of one.  
He passed out around 9 and not too far from him a certain college student did too.  
Thank god for small miracles and that his sober self looked after his high self. An alarm sounded at 10:00 am and Law jolted up. His body felt sluggish and his mind not working for a moment. ‘Fuck’ he thought to himself. He was a teacher now.  
“Don’t say anything” he shouted as he walked down the hallway and past Penguin and Shaici. They could judge him all they wanted but he had gotten two nights of sleep and that was a rare occasion especially before starting a new job. And maybe the weird dreams that were plaguing his mind were the culprit to how soundly he was sleeping. His normal nightmares of childhood drama seemed to have vanish and now his mind enter a realm of true randomness. Maybe it was the drugs, but then again this hadn’t happened before.  
It was 7 minutes into the drive when he stopped at a light that Law finally grasped the situation.  
He had a soulmate.

Holy fuck he had a soulmate.  
Now Law wasn’t a skeptic and he wasn’t as cynical as other thought. He didn’t disbelieve the soulmate system, nor did he hate the idea of having on. He simply didn’t care whether or not he’d ever have one. Okay so maybe he was a bit cynical because at one point around 15 he came to the conclusion that whoever his soulmate was must’ve been killed or something cause that was the only logical option. But now he actually did have one and it was a bit worrying.  
It was either rare and the universe’s way of fucking people over or apart of the whole ‘man-made soulmark’ scam that had surfaced years back. But somethings terrible relationships got paired by the universe. Those terrible relationships being pedophilic. Law’s fingers tightened on the steering wheel, he’d rather kill himself then let himself get roped into that. No one ever really knew whether those type of relationship were ordained by the universe or not, but it did damage. He had to figure out who he was linked to and at least offer their family an apology. He could only image how terrifying it would be for a child to experience the dreams he had. No one should go through that.  
The universe sure was fucked.

…..

Chopper was happy and maybe way too excited when it came to his 1st year medical class. It was one of his long, actually one of the longest offered to freshman students and pushed for nearly 5 and a half hours with a lunch in between. Starting at 11 in the morning.  
He was kind of a teacher’s pet, always had been since elementary school and he wouldn’t deny it himself. Which is why he was at the door an extra hour early for office hours. He didn’t even have any questions from the homework but that didn’t matter he simple enjoyed times spent with teachers.  
“Morning Ms. Nico” he said cheerifully as he walked directly into a strange men.  
Chopper blinked up from the floor at the almost menacing figure that loomed above his. It gave him chills and he didn’t look real. As if he was stuck in a bad dream and his soul was threatened to be sucked from his body. He never had nightmares like this, was it someone else’s? He made a mental note to check for any soulmate marks on his body.  
“Good morning, Chopper” Robin waved from her desk, clearly taking amusement at the stare-down taking place in front of her. She should’ve been more worried about her poor freshman students, but she knew Law for a while and to most people he was scary looking. It would be fun to see all the reactions.  
“You remember me saying we’re getting an assistant teacher” she said and solemly smiled holding in laughter as Chopper’s eyes widen.  
Chopper still was on the floor in even more disbelief. This had to be a dream. Nothing about the guy said teacher, he was too scary looking. He looked like he could kill someone with remorse. Was Ms. Robin being blackmailed.

“Fuck kind of name is Chopper” Law said blankly. He looked down at him with a blank expression.  
Chopper finally pulled himself up of the floor. Now he knew that wasn’t a dream because he had got the question a lot. “It’s a nickname” he said quietly as he headed towards his seat. That man was not teacher material.  
2-hours into class Chopper made a complete 180 on his thoughts of the terrifying male named Mr. Trafalgar. He was a genius and was so insightful despite how scary he was. Today they were discussing the medical and science aspect of the soul system and how in both compared to the spiritual aspect of it.  
“One thing that is largely unknown is how more than dreams can affect one’s soulmate” Robin stated as she began writing on the board. “For instance, sickness. The full effects won’t be there but let’s say person A has chicken pox, their soulmate wouldn’t have the signs of chicken pox but they’d have some of the symptoms.”  
Even Law was surprised by the information and worried to because it opened a new can of worms. Could his drug habit be affecting his soulmate? He’d ask but he didn’t need the reputation of a drug-addict teacher after his first day. Even if Robin knew about his habit, he didn’t need a bunch of noisy teens knowing that about him.   
The science of the soulmate system involved a lot of theorizing because most believe in the spiritual and mystical aspect of it. So instead of believing that the universe just knew what it was doing the questions of why and what linked people together was asked. The medical aspect looked at how the switching of dreams affected others and their mental health depending on the severity. The risk of depression that is there when one never truly meets their soulmate despite being the same area and the possibility of losing one’s soulmark. The question of what was the youngest a person could gain a soulmark, how death could affect soulmates, and could you have multiple soulmates with individual marks. Robin gave the assignment of coming up with some individual questions and hypothesizing answers.

….

Law just had to know. Was there really someone out there not only being plagued by his nightmares but his own addictions. Personally, being high without the discomfort that comes from snorting cocaine or the smell of weed sounded blissful and he could really do damage, but still. That probably wasn’t ideal for everyone.  
“They seem to like you” Robin said smirking as she began sorting papers. Law sucked his teeth, she really did drag him here to make fun of him. There was a whole 20 minutes dedicated to students asking his age and whether or not he was single that she had allowed.

“Is it true?” he asked.  
“What?”  
“About what you had said, that more than dreams can effect a soulmate.”  
“Yes, well at least I believe based on the theories and articles I read” she added at the end. “Why do you-“  
Robin stopped mid-sentence as her eyes widen and she looked up at Law, who was turning away red.  
“When did you-“  
“I don’t know. I guess when I got here” he answered. Putting it that way there might’ve been a chance that he soulmate was a teacher or maybe even a student. And the universe wasn’t fucking him over though whoever his soulmate was had to be a completed idiot. Those dreams didn’t seem to be coming from a person capable of intelligent thought.  
“Do you think my drug habit could be affecting them?” he asked a leaned against the desk settling in for a long discussion. And it was, it always was when he discussed his habit with close friends. They always had the habit of trying to persuade him to stop but that didn’t work, but he didn’t blame them for trying.

Robin seemed to sympathize with his unknown soulmate throughout the convo. There were tons of things that Law went through that could be affecting some poor unsuspecting soul, but the drugs were the least of her worries. It was his insomnia that troubled her the most and while she wasn’t the most thorough in her knowledge on all mental health issues she had done research on ones that plagued people with almost no cause behind them. It was why she began studying the science of the soul system.  
Law hadn’t considered that either, because he had been sleeping the past couple nights. But his sleep periods were few and far between and he could only imagine debilitating this could become for someone. He already struggled enough with it. He was not someone who should’ve been give a soulmate, he really was about to fuck someone’s life up.  
He left the campus late, mostly due to after his talk with Robin he got roped into discussions with other teachers. They were like children who saw a new kid and wanted to know everything about him. It was whatever and it helped time fly by. He took notice of the whole campus as he left and thought about how in the sea of bodies his soulmate could be amongst the. A part of him did really wonder who they were and what they were about and if they actually suited him. The universe may have thought it knew what it was doing with soulmates but that didn’t mean shit if there was no physical attraction or interest.

Driving his car something began to feel off. Weird in fact, and Law felt his temperature rise. Was it a random high? Did his soulmate also do drugs? No, Law soon realized, it was something else. Something he couldn’t explain until his breath hitched inside his throat and his palms being to sweat. He pulled into a parking space and sat still trying to catch his breath and figure out why he dick was twitching in his pants.  
Getting up out of his seat was hard enough but trying to rush up the stair and to his bedroom seemed near impossible. Why was he so horny? Law couldn’t make sense of what his body was feeling, and it made him shiver. Slowly he began palming his erection but oddly enough his body seemed to be reacting differently than normal. Like it wasn’t responding to his touch or movements, almost as if-  
‘Fuck’ Law gasped out as he began to stroke the full length of his cock. Even if he own stimulation wasn’t doing much for him he couldn’t just lie there with his dick twitching. And it made him think, well as much as he could, about what Robin said and how more than dreams could affect soulmates. All he had thought was about the other facing random highs and insomnia, this wasn’t was he had prepared for.

Once he came his body felt like jelly. Like there was a mindless bliss consuming him almost like an euphoric high and he had to catch his breath. Holy fuck, he had to know what just happened. It clearly implied that his soulmate was in a relationship or at least was having one night stands and he felt the force of it. Not something he fully minded, but the whole not being in control of his body wasn’t that great.   
That night Law did sleep but his own dreams plagued him.   
The next couple of weeks would go by without him getting a wink of sleep and on the other side of town a 19-year-old male would sleep seemingly fine; his mind a blank white void that would shake him more than the previous nightmares he had been having.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll give the full details of what happened on Luffy's end next chapter. See y'all then.

**Author's Note:**

> I may have got a little carried away with the explanation of them meeting at school but anyways tell me what you think. Next chapter Law comes in.


End file.
